


Happy to see you

by Ivartheboneme



Series: Hvitserk [1]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Nudity, drunken Hvitserk, drunken Hvitserk trying to flirt, silly Hvitserk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 08:57:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivartheboneme/pseuds/Ivartheboneme
Summary: Tumblr request: "Hi can you- oh my god, where are your clothes" with Hvitserk please and thank youThis was really fun to write, because it's so different from my other works. Also, I had been awake for about 35 hours so I switched back and forth between giggling and having a headache.





	

You barge into Hvitserk’s room, not bothering to knock first.

“Hi, could you…” you freeze when you notice that he is completely naked and doing some sort of stretching exercises, facing away from you.

“Where are your clothes?” You cry out while clamping one hand over your eyes.

"Over there.“ He slurs. You peek from behind your fingers. He’s pointing to the wrinkled pile at his bed. Heat spreads over your face, reaching even your ears. Sure, you had seen him naked before, but that was when you were still children. This was quite different from splashing around in the water as 5-year olds.

"And what exactly are you doing?”

“I’m stretching, so that I’ll be ready when we go to the training ground. Today is the day I beat Ivar.” He says with a great amount of pride in his voice. _I knew this was a bad idea_. You had been eating dinner with the Ragnarssons and as both Sigurd and Hvitserk had dived deeper and deeper in their cups, Ivar had suggested that you all go to the training ground after dinner. You had been invited too, as you were training to be a shieldmaiden. You had tried to steer the boys away from this idea but they wouldn’t listen. When you looked to Ubbe for support you saw that his eyes were glazed over and closely following the movements of a blonde slave girl. He would be of no help to you.

“You can’t do this with clothes on?” You ask Hvitserk.

"I see my movements better if my body isn’t covered, that way I can make sure that I am doing my exercises correctly.“ He explains, his eagerness making the slur even more prominent.

"You look like the town fool after he’s gotten drunk and had a ’religious experience’.” You hiss, hand still clamped over your eyes.

“No, I am much more handsome.” You groan at his cocky reply,even though it is true; he is very well-shaped.

“Care to join me, (y/n)? I’m sure I could guide you to a religious experience.” You let your hand fall back to your side, ready to ream him out for speaking to you in such an insolent way. But before you can speak, he turns to face you and you can see his growing erection.

“Look, it’s happy to see you.” He exclaims with a devious grin. His eyes are glazed over, courtesy of the mead that he had been gulping down during dinner. You hold back your desire to scream at him.

“Are you completely insane?” You snarl. Hvitserk dosen’t seem bothered by your harsh tone, you’re not even sure that he noticed it. He starts rocking his hips from side to side, making his cock move back and forth.

“Look, it’s waving at you! It would be very rude of you to not say hi, (y/n).” He giggles. For a moment you stare at his cock and wonder what it’d be like if you accepted his invitation. Then you snap out of it and hurry to take a step back.

“Put your pants on.” You plead “Or even better; go to bed and sleep until you’re sober again.”

“Only if you join me.” He giggles and motions to take your hand. Your eyes go black and before you can stop yourself your palm connects with his cheek, resulting in a loud crack. Hvitserk stumbles backwards and lands on his ass. He looks at you with saddened eyes while rubbing his cheek.

“You hit me.” He whines. You feel guilty, but decide to push those feelings away. _I can’t let him think that this is an acceptable way to treat me_.

“You gave me no choice. If you want to court me, this is not the right way. Have fun training with your brothers; try not to get yourself killed.” You turn and storm out of the room


End file.
